Torrential Storm
by Ikazuchiru
Summary: Sequel to Golden Glass. Even with a trophy in hand, they felt empty as they returned to Magnolia. After the GMG, the 9 Demon Gates are open. Story will cover Tartaros, Avatar, and Alvarez arcs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

_She shut her eyes tightly, as she gripped her left arm with her right. She could feel the blood dripping, cascading down and droplets falling onto the rocks. She breathed in heavily as she tried to tune out the hot pain in her arm and in other areas of her body. She took a step, barely maintaining control as she could feel herself getting light headed for all the blood loss._

_She was exhausted and in pain. She hated using this form, she really did. Made her feel week and reminded her too much of _them_. _

_However she did not have too much of a choice. _

_The war had been going on for weeks already. The amount of bodies she had seen, both human and dragons, was sickening. Even with her eyes closed as she tried to tune out the pain, all she could see was dismantled bodies thrown on the ground. She had tried saving her family, but they were all dead._

_Dead thanks to _them_. Thanks to _him.

_The first time she saw the transformation, she was sickened. It was sickening that it could even be possible. And now so many were dead._

_She opened her eyes, the electric blue barely focusing as she tried to look for a place to lick her wounds._

_She smelt it, and in any other conditions, she would have appreciated the smell of rain coming. But she had to move. She had to live. _

_While leaving a trail of blood behind her, she made her way over to the cave she could see not that far from her, going as far in as possible. The sky rumbled, and soon enough, she could hear the rain pouring right outside. Her body finally collapsed, her back harshly slamming onto the wall, scrapping it as she fell leaning against it. Her breathing became more labored as she soon realized she had developed a fever._

_A growl escaped out of her body as she soon came to the realization that she was going to die. _

_Maybe this way she would be back with her slaughtered family._

_The scent of a fire burning reached her nose, slowly awakening her senses. She felt exhausted and sore, and as her mind replayed the last memories she had, she did not recall starting a fire. She could feel something over her, like if something was hugging her._

_Her eyes finally snapped open when she caught the scent of someone else with her. Her senses acted up, suddenly sitting up, and although her head was making various spins, she looked around for the source of the scent. Her eyes locked with those of a man with the darkest green eyes she had ever seen. A growl combined with a hiss escaped her lips. The man had the sweetest scent she had ever smelt, but she also knew that scent._

_And she had heard of _him_._

_Fear seemed to rip through her as she was in a very dangerous situation as inside the cave, there was no way she could retrieve back to her original form. She also doubted she could even fight for how weak she felt, Her long silver hair seemed to fall like a curtain in front of her, leaving only one blue eye menacingly staring at him. She was trying to remain strong, but she was also terrified. She had caught his scent after his slaughter of others. But this was the first time seeing him, even if it was in his original form._

_He was tall, graced with a muscle mass she had never seen on a human. The blue markings she had heard rumors about could be seen on his arms, that seemed to be highlighting from the dark hue of his skin. His jaw was strong and squared and midnight blue hair in various layers framed him._

_She swallowed as she saw him taking a step forward and quickly bared her fangs at him._

_He raised one arm, in form of a peace signal._

"_You were wounded. I bandaged your wounds."_

_She knew he had. She wasn't stupid. She could feel the snug feel of made up bandages on her arm and on her torso._

"_Why?" she hissed out as she crouched low in a defensive stance, "You could have killed me. Isn't that what you do Dragon King?"_

_His face was void of any surprise, "You know who I am."_

_She growled again as she spat out, "Of course I know. You've killed almost all of my kind!"_

_The moment she raised her voice, a wave of nausea seemed to hit her like a boulder, making her eyesight have dark spots as she tried to focus. He walked to her, and as she tried to get up and move away, she stumbled due to the weakness of her knees. She collapsed onto the hardness of his chest, and as much as she wanted to get away, she couldn't._

_After their first meeting, he had not said much since then. She still didn't trust him. How could she? He was one of them. One of those slayers. He broke terror in the skies. She knew exactly what he was capable of, but yet, she was alive._

_She had heard of his hatred towards her kind. So she still didn't understand why he had not disposed of her._

_It had been three weeks, but he would still bandage her, he would still hunt for them._

_Three weeks without him saying a word._

_By the sixth week, she finally had enough strength to step outside. Her skin seemed to rejoice the moment the sunlight hit it. She felt goosebumps as the fresh air of a morning after a night of rain filled her lungs._

_She immediately felt his presence, but didn't flinch. As the weeks had gone by, she had gotten used to by his quiet demeanor. His footsteps were so soft, that she could never know when he was coming. That didn't remove the nervousness she still felt around him. She felt small and vulnerable next to him and she despised it._

_She swallowed, "Why?"_

_He looked down at her, his gaze locking in hers, "I still have an urge to kill you. You reek of draconic blood."_

_Her gaze didn't waver, "Then why don't you?"_

_In an instant, he had her against a tree trunk. She saw the way his eyes flashed and for a moment, she thought he would finally do it._

_His lip lifted in a silent snarl, "I just can't."_

_By this point, she was unsure for how long they had been sharing the cave. Although it seemed he had no intentions of killing her, he didn't have any intentions of setting her free. She was back at her full health, and although she had yet to transform to her true body, she knew that defying him would mean her death._

_One night, as they sat across of one another with the fire softly crackling, pieces of ember flying around, he spoke._

"_Your name. What is it?"_

_She felt her throat tightening at the intensity of his voice as he asked. She took a moment before answering._

"_Hidari."_

_Silence graced the cave again for several minutes until finally she heard his voice, "Acnologia."_

_And for some reason, the name seemed to fit him._

_It had been four months when one morning he came, rather hurriedly. She had been stretching her limbs when he suddenly gripped her wrist and pulled her outside. She was confused as she could barely catch up to his longer strides with her own._

_He stopped abruptly, making her crash onto his back with a small sound escaping her lips. He turned around, not even bothering by stepping away._

"_We will train."_

_She was getting tired of his simple answers. She snatched her arm away, "Why? Why do I need to train? So you can fight me and then kill me how you did with all the others?"_

_His gaze didn't change, but his voice went to a low whisper, "I can't kill you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

_Those months of training, became years of companionship. He was still not as outspoken as she was, but somehow it seemed to work. They shared the cave, they trained, and they took turns hunting. She wasn't even sure why she was still around or why she hadn't attempted to kill him in his sleep. She could feel that she had gotten stronger. Her lightning had grown immensely and she was confused if it was really because of him._

_She had already transformed into her true self several times around him during the few years they spent together. The first time she did, she was afraid. Afraid that once seeing her in her real self, he would kill her._

_But he hadn't. He had transformed into his own draconic body and she couldn't help but be impressed and downright afraid. His body was mastodonic. Probably one of the largest she had ever seen. The black scales of his entire upper body seemed to shine with the movements of his body. She was unsure why his green eye color didn't transfer over to his draconic form. _

_Possibly could be because of the magic he possessed._

_She was aware that he had killed his own comrades, the hatred for those of draconic blood buried deep in his heart. But he never was violent with her. Even for five years, he remained a mystery on why he kept her alive. It didn't go with his way of being. She had heard him talk about both dragons and humans, yet he preferred to be in human form and he had not disposed of her. During those five years, she came to the conclusion that besides being deadly and powerful, he also had an arrogance that sometimes would surface. Sarcasm was another thing that she would almost deal on the daily whenever she would try to have some sort of communication with him as well. _

_Where he seemed different, even if the arrogance would surface like a second habit, was when they would fight. He seemed more relaxed, his posture not as stoic. If anything she could almost call it excitement._

_It wasn't until one night, that he came back to their cave injured and bleeding heavily. She had been reading a book, as she had taken it upon herself to go to the nearest village and pretend to be a human to find some sort of entertainment when she wasn't training. The metallic scent made her heart grow heavy, and soon enough, she was by his side, having him lay down on his own pelts he had made. She looked for anything and grabbed water by the river close to the cave. She cleaned him and bandaged him, just on how he had done so for her several years back._

_As he had his eyes closed, she couldn't help but analyze him. The bridge of his nose, the long eyelashes he had, the high cheekbones and his strong jaw. Even if he was the cause of so many deaths of her kind, she couldn't help but admire what a handsome man he indeed was._

_She made motion to move from her position of kneeling next to him, but she felt his hand gripping her elbow. _

_She looked down at him, and she felt her being freeze for a few moments as she felt being pulled by his green eyes, resembling a forest at night. He tugged at her elbow, making her lean closer._

_With his other hand, the waves of her hair that were now cascading in front of her, he placed them behind her ear. She almost let out a purr at the softness of his fingers against her skin. She gasped as she felt him putting his hand behind her neck and pulling her down._

_Soon enough, his lips were against hers._

_And she liked it._

_The first time she heard him laugh, she couldn't believe she had even heard it in the first place. After so long of being together traveling, and just recently forming some sort of relationship, she finally heard him laugh._

_And it was because she had slipped and fallen._

_She wanted to hear him laugh again._

_Six months after their first initial kiss, he kissed her again._

_It was more possessive than the first kiss. More dominant. Her mentality was to fight him for the dominance, but she couldn't._

_The familiar vibration that her own mother had described to her as a small dragon came to her._

_The Dragon's song._

_Ultimately, she bared her neck to him. His eyes widened, as he was trying to figure out what was so compelling about her since the first moment he came across her. He could have easily killed her. She was a dragon after all. Vicious beings that had no respect for human life. But he couldn't. She was vulnerable, shaking from the high fever and from the puddle of blood she laid._

_He could have killed her when she was back up in health so it would be at least somewhat honorable._

_But he couldn't._

_At first he thought that he could be bewitched by her beauty, but the dragon seemed to not have any sorts of magic of that liking. _

_Then how and why was he so entranced by her? _

_As the years went by he grew attracted by her. Not just her beauty, but the way she was. He knew she was still afraid of him, but that lessened with the five years they ended up spending together. And then he couldn't help but want to kiss her as she tended to him after a battle and received various wounds. _

_He hadn't dare to touch her again after that. It was wrong. Wrong in so many levels._

_Until he finally couldn't take it anymore when he accidentally walked out of the line of trees as she was getting out of the lake near the cave, bare for anyone to see._

_And the idea of anyone else seeing her in such a position, drove him mad. Within seconds, he was upon her, pulling her tightly against his body and claimed her lips with his. He expected her to fight. After all, even though he could win a fight between the two of them, she possessed a great amount of magic power. Probably why she had been capable of crawling to a cave with her battle wounds. _

_He was unsure with the primalistic feelings he would have around her, and all he could blame it on was due to the dragon seed in his body, giving him more than just draconic magic. It gave him abilities of a true dragon, meaning one of those things, was mating. However, that human part of him didn't just see her as a mate as his animalistic side did. His human heart desired her completely._

_The moment she bared her neck to him in submission, he could never, ever, kill her. _

_They both learned of a strange sense of happiness the more they would open up about one another. She was still careful of asking him questions of his past, but anything else, she would ask. She was curious who this dark skinned beauty was. She didn't want to, but instincts seemed to win. He cared for her more as they continued to live their life together as mates. He had marked her that night, and she didn't regret it. She felt completed and she could feel her soul growing in strength because of it. She wasn't sure if the mating would even happen since in all aspects, he was still human. But they did and seemed to affect her differently than what she expected._

_Until the night that she was gone from his life._

_He had been flying through the dark skies when he found her. She reeked of the Dragon King, and that could only mean one thing. _

_She was his. _

_His mate._

_And when a mate dies, so would the other._

_He didn't waste any time as he flapped his wings and soared down, fire erupting through his mouth in attempts to burn her alive. For a moment he thought he had been successful, until the familiar roar of a dragon seemed to shake the trees and the sky rumbled. Her light blue scales seemed to shine with the moonlight, but it was then covered as black clouds covered the sky. She inhaled, lightning erupting out of her mouth against her attacker. _

_She was fast, she was deadly, she was powerful. He could see that although she was a dragon, why the Dragon King would claim her as his._

_He knew what was at stake if he wasn't successful. Although a plan had been formed to stop the terror that Acnologia caused, maybe this could fix everything and make things easier for the chosen._

_Even as powerful as she was, as amazing as her magic was, she lost._

_The dragon fled immediately as the scent of Acnologia reached his nose. He could not remain there. He almost felt pity to see the body of the powerful dragon reverting back to its humanoid form, but this time covered in wounds, blood, and barely breathing._

_When Acnologia found her, she smiled at him while her last breath left her body._

_He shouldn't have left her._

_Because of him, his Hidari was gone. And he never verbally told her that he loved her._

_Those that knew the death of his mate, they thought of him to be dead. Dragons mated for life and once that life was gone for one, the other partner would follow. Some searched for possible signs of his body, but as the years passed, they never saw him again or heard of him._

_After burying her body, he had fled the continent. The memories, even if the good memories were not that many, were giving him a pain that he never thought he could feel. He felt stupid because he was supposed to be the all powerful Dragon King, yet he mourned the death of who was his. _

_Her image would forever remain in his head and heart. _

_Centuries passed when he had decided to return to the continent where he met her. As he flew high up in the blue skies, his body covered by clouds, he heard the familiar sound of a dragon roar. He could smell the fire of said roar and his mind almost snapped. It was such a familiar scent, because the scent of _that _fire had been around the area of where she died._

_He had intentions of killing whoever had casted such a roar, when his senses caught a sight of her._

_It had to be her. There was no mistake. The features were familiar. The same face, the same lips, the same body. However, the eyes were wrong. They were golden and her hair wasn't long._

_But nonetheless, it was her._

_He tried getting her, but the wizards were stubborn. Even as they attacked him and he felt the hit of electricity, he could taste his Hidari through the blast._

_But as he attacked and expected the wizards to be dead, they had been swallowed by the ocean with the island._

_He had lost her yet again…_

_Until seven years later on a night that all he could smell were dragons, he felt her soul pulling him to where she was._

_He focused his magic and used his old bond of their souls to have her appear before him. He caught her, and he could smell the scent of death gracing her body. She was bandaged all over and she was extremely pale. He ignored the stench of dragons and quickly took her away._

_In that old cave that he continued to live on after coming back of centuries of being gone, he laid her just like the first time that he found her._

_When she finally opened her eyes, one was golden and the other one was that electric blue of his Hidari._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Three Months

She had never ever expected to feel the rage she was now feeling. She was infuriated and beyond angry. A ball of fire was deep in her stomach that she could feel exploding at any moment. Could possibly put Natsu's own flames to shame. She wanted to hit something, anything by this point. She felt _sick. _She stomped away from her team, with them calling out to her as they neared the guild hall, but she paid them no mind. Her chest was vibrating as she tried keeping her growling at bay.

They had gone to see Warrod, one of the original creators of the guild, and did a job for him as he had specifically asked for both Natsu and Gray. Knowing how the two wizards tend to get with one another, Erza decided that it would be best for the rest of their team to join them.

It wasn't anything new of some job requests to be specifically be asking for a particular wizard. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, that was more common. It took her about a month to finally go on a job, and the only reason why she did, was because Laxus was getting tired of the pile of job requests asking for _her _in his desk. At the beginning she didn't find it fair that she would go back to work after what happened, but then she figured out how childish that sounded. He was the one that had yet to go more out on jobs, spending majority of the time up in his office doing guild paperwork.

And so she tried continuing on, going on jobs. She had nothing else better to do when Erza made the decision of the four women of the team to join Natsu and Gray. They had restored normality in the Sun Village which had been completely frozen. She had to admit that it had been a very interesting job, even after what happened. From fighting thieves to going back to her child like body to back to adult and encountering Flare who used to belong to the village, it had been pretty interesting, but some things never go how they are to be expected.

The job was supposed to help her feel like her normal self again, but if anything, the wounds that were still healing tore open again.

The thieves they encountered had not been the issue. No. As she searched for her teammates as they had been separated, she came across Erza.

Who was fighting Minerva.

The moment she locked eyes with the mage, she felt her stomach making an uncomfortable flip. Her lip had lifted in a snarl and within a second, she was in her dragon force, blindly attacking out of rage and hurt. She had barely landed a hit on her, and as another weapon appeared in her hand and she expected it to make contact with Minerva's chest, who seemed caught off guard on seeing her, the clank of a metal was ringing in her ears. Erza stopped her, and Minerva quickly took the opportunity to flee, but before she did, the things she said about Aria were echoing in her head since then.

She had been fuming ever since. She didn't speak to Erza after what happened or even when they were back to the old man's house after their job. She couldn't bring herself to enjoy the hot spring. She couldn't calm down. The person that took away someone important for her, was able to get away unscathed, while Aria laid dead.

She continued her angry walk as she could hear Erza walking faster as she attempted to talk to her.

"Tessa wait!" the requip mage shouted, "We need to talk!"

Tessa was almost at the guild's doors when she finally whirled around, "What Erza? I really have _nothing_ to talk to you about," she spat out.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray flinched at the sound of her voice. Carla remained quiet as she stayed in Wendy's arms.

"You have to understand," the red head started, slowly like if she was talking to a small child, "Minerva's heart is plagued in darkness. I know she can overcome it and see the light."

Clearly that wasn't the right thing to say. Tessa's rage poured out of her in waves again, "I could give two fucks if her heart was _plagued_ by darkness or not! _She killed her!_ She took something from me!" Her voice cracked by the volume it reached, "You expect me to act normal around the murderer of my best friend? Not everyone is as forgiving as you Erza."

An arm was wrapped around her, pulling her away as she had been walking towards Erza during her rant.

Gajeel looked between his mate and her team. She was hanging by a thread with her temper and the daggers she kept sending Erza through her eyes were alarming.

He looked between them and then looked down at her, "What the hell is going on?"

Tessa didn't remove her glare from Erza's face as she replied, "Minerva was there. At Sun Village. She was there and Erza got in my way."

Erza shook her head as her eyes softened, "I couldn't let you do it."

Tessa snarled as she lunged forward, but was unable to go anywhere thanks to Gajeel as his grip tightened around her waist.

"_She killed her!" _she all but screamed, "How—"

"Enough."

The single word syllable coming out of the lightning dragon as he pushed through the small crowd that had developed at the entrance of the guild seemed to be the one thing that snapped Tessa out of her fury. She turned to look at him, but he didn't flinch as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"What did you tell me the day of her funeral?" He asked, "You said that even if I had killed Minerva during the games it wouldn't have changed anything. It wouldn't bring her back."

"She _mocked_ her," Tessa hissed as her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "She mocked her memory in front of me. She said she made her scream until her voice went raw and called her a pathetic weakling before she took off!"

Gajeel held her tighter as she collapsed against him. The anger turning finally into sadness, a sob finally breaking through her rage. He took her inside the guild, where Mira immediately got her into a hug and led her to the bar to make her something to help her nerves. The rest of the guild quietly went back inside, only leaving Laxus and the rest of Tessa's team.

He put his hands in his pockets as his gaze landed on them, not showing how he was really feeling, "Give her some time. She'll come around."

Erza shook her head, "I understand where she's coming from—"

He quickly interrupted her, "You don't Erza. Minerva wasn't being controlled like Jellal was," his voice grew deeper as he addressed her, "Yeah, Simon was your friend and you all went through some shit. But Aria was the _only_ family Tessa had for seven years. Aria suffered before dying. She was tortured until her body gave out. That's the difference," he stopped for a moment as his eyes flashed, "All I can say is, you better hope that Minerva doesn't come across me or her again. I won't hold any promises."

"But Laxus," Natsu said, "What you said earlier—"

He turned to the younger man as his voice was brash, "I know what I said Natsu, but knowing she mocked her memory like that, it changes everything for me."

And without another word, he walked back inside. He didn't even turn to see Gajeel and Tessa looking at him. He went back upstairs and immediately inside his office. He glared at the stack of papers that sat on top of his desk, mockingly waiting for him.

If it was up to him, he wouldn't have left the house at all after the games. He would've continued drowning in alcohol how he did the first few weeks. Until the one day he decided to go over to the guild and saw the amount of paperwork his grandfather was drowning in. It was ridiculous, and the old man had a tendency of being messy. So he grabbed a stack and went over to his office and got to work.

He didn't trust himself to go out on jobs yet. Last thing he needed was to kill somebody and hear his grandfather bitch about it.

It was annoying to say the least.

With a heavy sigh he sat down, grabbing the first stack and going through it. However, his eyes moved from a financial protocol to the lone picture frame he had on his desk. Reese had painted it and gave it to him the day after the funeral.

They had just come back from their first job of Aria joining the Thunder Legion. They had been successful and the reward had been pleasant, even if the guild was still considered to be at the bottom of the pyramid during that time. The painting was of them two, with him using her head as an arm rest while grinning down at her while she was glaring at him. However, if anyone would look close enough, it was obvious she was messing with him.

He could feel his chest tightening the longer he stared at it.

He had to give it to the mage, he was capable of capturing moments in his head and creating a masterpiece.

If only there was a way to go back on time…

He sighed, as he tiredly rubbed his eyes as he placed the picture back in its place. With a grunt, he got back to work.

The next day, tension at the guild was still high since Tessa still refused to speak to Erza. Lucy had tried talking to her, but the dragon slayer wasn't having it yet. She was hurt. Deeply hurt, and with that hurt there was a lingering betrayal she felt towards the other mage. In her head, Erza didn't give a single fuck about her.

She knew she would eventually forgive her, but for now, that was out of the question.

However, the day became worse as the news of the magic council being destroyed reached the guild.

They all stood in front of the screen lacrima as the news were broadcasted. The amount of destruction, fire, and smoke was horrendous. From what it seemed like, there were no signs of survivors. Makarov had retreated quietly, as he had known some of those in the council for many years and, some of them, he had considered them as his friends.

For the rest of the day, the guild had been quiet.

The following week, Freed had found a job on the request board of Mr. Yajima needing help in his new restaurant in Hargeon. He told them that the news were probably not easy for the old man since friends of his were still part of the council and tragically died. Evergreen and Bickslow were up for it, but Laxus was still unsure.

So he refused, "You can handle it."

"Are you sure man? You haven't been on a job at all," Bickslow said cautiously, afraid of setting off the man.

Laxus made his way over to the second floor, "I said I'm fine Bicks. Go. Say hi to the old man for me."

And with that, he walked back upstairs. Gajeel heard everything from his spot at a table with Lily. His eyes were serious as he had stopped eating his afternoon snack. He was trying to figure out what to do. It was already hard enough with Tessa, who at first was actually doing good, better than what he thought.

And since things never go as planned, encountering Minerva set her off and now it was like being back on square one. He knew she just needed some time and would bounce back, but it was difficult to get her out of her mood.

His red eyes went over where the blonde had disappeared to and he grunted. Laxus was the enigma.

How could he get him to loosen up, at least somewhat?

And the idea suddenly came to him. He got up, passing Gray, Cana, and Juvia who gave him confused looks.

"Make sure she doesn't kill anybody. I'll be right back." He didn't even bother to turn around to see what they would respond. He had a mission.

—-/—-

As she opened her eyes, she was met with a head filled with midnight blue hair. She could feel a strong arm wrapped around her, while the other one he had it under his neck as he was still asleep. She lifted her hand, her fingers softly caressing the outline of his jawline. He pulled her closer, and she could feel him pur against her bare chest. She smiled softly as she snuggled closer to his warmth.

This is how she had been waking up for a few months already. She couldn't remember much. She had memories of him, so she was not super caught off guard by his presence when she woke up about three months ago. She felt happy with him. He would train her and she seemed capable of handling his stoic persona. He was extremely passionate and she could feel a part of her constantly craving for him, like if she had missed him for so long and she finally had him again.

They had traveled a bit, but he always made sure they would come back to their cave. A cave where she could barely remember memories of them.

She wasn't sure if this was what love was supposed to be.

As she looked at him again, she wondered. Even as she felt a part of her being completely mesmerized by him and could feel a strong pull towards him, there was one thing she could not figure out.

Who was the blonde man she kept dreaming about?

-.-.-.

He didn't bother on knocking on the door once he got to it. Probably wasn't a good idea to start off with the wrong foot with the blonde, but he really didn't care by this point. In reality, he really didn't blame him, because if the tables were turned, Gajeel would have probably be just as bad as Laxus or worse.

The man immediately raised an eyebrow as he heard the door being opened and Gajeel walking in, like if it was his house. He noticed the way the man's red eyes were looking at him and he inwardly sighed.

Seems he wasn't going to be getting any work done.

He leaned back as he retrieved two bottles from his drawer. Gajeel was taken aback by his action and Laxus snorted.

"You already came in to interrupt me. Might as well do something productive. What do you want?"

Gajeel evidently ignored the tone of his voice and reached for the bottle. He took a good enough swig since he couldn't believe he was going to ask him to join him for the day. They weren't necessarily friends, but they held respect for one another. What happened between the two of them just before Fantasia was a distant memory. Both outcasts of the guild for so long found a new form of fullness the moment the other two women had joined.

"Go to Hargeon with them and after we can train," Gajeel said as he swallowed.

Laxus didn't even look at him as he drank, "And why should I do that."

"Because you need to. When was the last time you went on a job? Wait, you haven't. When was the last time you fought? At the rate you're going, Natsu is going to clean the floor with you. Now let's go."

"Do you talk to Tessa this way?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm fucked up but not that fucked up. Thanks for the offer though. I'm sure she will although I don't get how she would."

Gajeel was glaring at him now, "You're making me regret coming here."

Laxus finally looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he leaned in, "Then why did you? I never expected you to give a shit."

"Because out of anyone in this damn guild, I'm the only one that understands a bond between mates."

Laxus seemed to freeze for a moment as the word seemed to echo in his head.

Was that what she had meant?

Gajeel took a swig, "So are we going or not?"

Laxus seemed to blink out of the trance he had fallen into when he nodded.

"Fine. We are going to Hargeon. And then I'm kicking your ass."


End file.
